I'm Afraid
by chan10100hyun
Summary: Oneshot! - Baekhyun takut? Ya, dia memang takut. Tapi tak hanya karena hantu itu. Sesuatu yang lain membuatnya jauh lebih takut / CHANBAEK – BAEKYEOL!


"**I'M AFRAID"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast :**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin as Kai

And All EXO Members

.

**Pairing :** Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves

.

**Copyright :** © Choi_Chanhyun

FF ini merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri yang muncul setelah author nonton EXO Showtime ep. 10. Walaupun gak semua cerita ini diambil dari variety show itu. Selebihnya murni cerita karangan author.

.

So, DO NOT COPY!

.

**Warning :** Yaoi, Boys Love, DON'T BASH!

**DO NOT FORGER TO RnR!**

.

Happy reading chingudeul! ^^

.

.

.

.

"Aku memilih..."

"Kai? Kai?" ucap Chen menebak.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sejenak. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun tiba-tiba saja beberapa detik kemudian ia berkata, "aku pilih Kai."

Tanpa ragu lagi, baik Chanyeol maupun Kai berdiri dari duduknya dan berpelukan dengan mesra. Yah, seperti dua orang saudara yang baru saja terpisah selama seratus tahun. Well, bagi sebagian orang akan mungkin menganggap itu adalah hubungan hyung-dongsaeng yang sangat lucu. Bahkan menurut Sehun itu hal yang imut. Namun tidak bagi salah seorang yang tengah duduk di sana.

Byun Baekhyun memandang dua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu dengan ia juga tersenyum sejenak. Namun itu hanya beberapa detik. Karena selanjutnya ia hanya terlihat bosan dan enggan tersenyum. Bahkan ia tetap terlihat murung ketika bertanya pada Chen siapa yang akan menemaninya masuk ke dalam haunted house itu.

Ia tak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia memang penakut. Walaupun ia tahu haunted house hanyalah sebuah mainan kecil bagi seseorang yang – seharusnya – sudah dewasa sepertinya. Well, Bakhyun sudah berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Namun tetap saja itu adalah tantangan yang mengerikan bagi dirinya.

Baekhyun tak mau munafik, ia memang berharap Chanyeol – yang saat itu berhasil mendapatkan salah satu bendera E, X, dan O – akan memilih dirinya untuk menemani Chanyeol masuk ke dalam haunted house. Ck, tapi ternyata tidak. Chanyeol lebih tertarik untuk membuat lelucon malam itu. Ia lebih memilih Kai. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi point of interest Chanyeol sejak di episode pertama. Sehingga semua pasti akan tertawa. Dan dia memang berhasil membuat orang tertawa bukan?

Lalu Baekhyun?

Kecewa?

Tentu saja!

Ia sendiri mengerti betul bahwa dirinya termasuk namja penakut setelah Tao dan Luhan. Tapi ayolah, Tao bisa masuk ke dalam haunted house itu bersama Sehun dan Luhan bersama Kyungsoo. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia harus sendiri. Ingat, SENDIRI!

Bagi seorang penakut sepertinya masuk ke dalam haunted house seorang diri sama saja dengan menguji adrenalin dengan terjun dari atas tebing setinggi seratus meter. Baekhyun memang takut. Baekhyun memang ragu untuk masuk dalam rumah penuh tantangan itu. Tapi ia tak mau terlihat ketakutan. Ia tetap membuat lelucon-lelucon kecil seperti biasanya. Bahkan ia sudah terlanjur berkata bahwa ia akan melakukan hal layaknya wrestling ketika ia terkejut karena melihat hantu. Emm, baiklah, kita lihat saja.

Pertama dimulai dengan Kris. Seseorang yang sudah biasa disebut _jadonam_ – yang berarti namja cool – oleh member lainnya. Sebutan itu memang tak seperti kenyataannya. Kris lebih banyak berteriak dan terdengar ketakutan. Dan sejak saat itu Baekhyun – yang entah sejak kapan duduk di samping Chanyeol – bisa mulai tertawa karena tingkah hyungnya yang biasanya cool itu.

Yap, sejak beberapa saat tadi Chanyeol sengaja meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia harus duduk di sebelah namja tinggi itu. Ia hanya bisa menurutinya saat Chanyeol berkata, "Duduklah disini, Baek!"

Hemm, memang tak semua hal yang dilakukan member EXO bisa muncul sempurna dalam variety show. Dan ini adalah salah satunya. Saat dimana Baekhyun dengan malas menuruti permintaan Chanyeol dan duduk tepat di samping namja itu. Yah, walaupun Baekhyun yakin akan sedikit nyaman berada di sampingnya, tapi... ayolah, itu sama saja bohong ketika Chanyeol justru tak memilihnya untuk masuk ke dalam haunted house bersama!

Baekhyun masih tertawa. Semua juga tahu, ia adalah member paling lucu dan akan sangat terlihat aneh jika ia menampakkan raut kecewanya. Ia mengerti betul perasaan fansnya di luar sana. Ia tak mau yeoja-yeoja itu akan mengkhawatirkannya jika ia diam saja. _Come on_, seorang Byun Baekhyun tak akan pernah bisa diam! _Right?_

Beberapa menit setelahnya Kris berhasil keluar dengan raut wajah yang terlihat lelah dan yang terlucu bagi Baekhyun. Ia harus berterima kasih pada hyung 'Kanada'nya itu karenanya sudah membuat mood Baekhyun perlahan membaik.

Selanjutnya giliran Kyungsoo bersama Luhan yang harus memasuki rumah berhantu palsu itu. Luhan yang selalu disebut _sang namja _– atau yang orang awam lebih akrab dengan kata manly – ternyata tak tak jauh berbeda dengan Kris. Luhan begitu ketakutan saat Kyungsoo mulai meninggalkannya sendiri dalam haunted house. Hingga akhirnya ia keluar dengan raut ketakutan karena ia pikir ia telah meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di dalam.

Oke, kembali lagi pada Baekhyun. Namja manis itu masih mencoba tertawa samar di tengah kakinya yang mulai menggigil. Entah mengapa taman bermain bernama everland itu menjadi sangat dingin. Bahkan Baekhyun berkali-kali menggoyangkan kakinya selama Chen berada dalam rumah hantu itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tahu, namja manisnya itu pasti sangat kedinginan. Namun ia tetap bertahan untuk tidak bertindak di luar batas kali ini.

Tak lama setelahnya Chen berhasil keluar tanpa teriakan sedikitpun darinya. Chen bahkan terlihat sangat santai. Baekhyun tahu, Chen tak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal abstrak yang dalam hal ini termasuk hantu dan sejenisnya. Namja bersuara cempreng itu selalu terlihat berani di mata Baekhyun. Yap, ia memang mengerti betul sahabatnya yang sering berlatih bernyanyi bersamanya itu.

"Baekhyun! Selanjutnya Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol santai.

Sedangkan namja mungil di sebelahnya terlihat sedang mempersiapkan dirinya dan mengencangkan ali sepatunya sekali lagi. Oke, Baekhyun mulai takut. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu masuk haunted house dengan ragu hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia begitu terkejut hanya karena beberapa kamera yang ada di sana.

Meski begitu, Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan langkah kecilnya. Langkah ragu-ragu karena dirinya mulai ketakutan dan yang pasti juga karena kedinginan.

"Hah, menakutkan sekali! Aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Baekhyun mulai meracau.

Ia tak berhenti berteriak sejak salah satu hantu palsu itu menakutinya. Sungguh teriakan yang begitu panjang yang membuat semua orang yakin bahwa ia benar-benar sedang takut saat ini. Ia tak bisa diam. Ia terus saja berteriak dan berbicara sekenanya untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Bahkan dengan tak sengaja ia mengeluarkan dialek Bucheonnya yang justru terdengar sangat lucu di telinga Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun berhasil melewati tantangan satu dan dua dengan teriakan-teriakan dialeknya. Ia berjalan sangat pelan yang – biasanya – justru akan membut hantu-hantu palsu itu lebih leluasa untuk menakutinya. Hingga ia sampai pada tantangan ketiga dan tiba-tiba berteriak, "WAAA, ITU TANGAN! WHUAA!"

"Jika ini sampai disiarkan, matilah aku!" teriak Baekhyun lagi.

Ia terus saja berteriak dan berbicara. Biarlah, ia hanya mau menutupi rasa takutnya. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika saliva miliknya pun sampai keluar karena ia terlalu banyak berteriak dan berbicara. Karena hanya itu hal yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan saat ini. Ia benar-benar takut asal kau tahu saja.

Baekhyun masih berteriak saat ia melewati tantangan keempat sampai terakhir. Ia yakin sekali pasti masih ada hantu-hantu yang akan keluar untuk menakutinya dan kemudian ia akan berteriak tanpa henti. Teriakan-teriakan itu selalu saja keluar selama Baekhyun melanjutkan langkah-langkahnya. Yah, itulah Byun Baekhyun. Seseorang yang akan selalu membuat keributan dengan suara-suara dan teriak-teriakannya. Hanya karena satu orang saja, Byun Baekhyun, kini haunted house itu telah menjadi tempat yang penuh dengan suara-suara berisik.

Di akhir tantangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sengaja berdiri di balik pintu keluar untuk mengagetkan namjanya itu. Baiklah, menggoda Baekhyun adalah salah satu hobi, ah, atau mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun berhasil bernapas lega, Chanyeol telah berhasil mengagetkan namja itu dengan teriakan dari suara bassnya. Baekhyun lemas. Napasnya masih menderu. Namun ia tetap terlihat puas dan juga tersenyum lega pada semua orang di sana.

"Hah, salivaku keluar! Bagaimana jika ini disiarkan? Teriakanku benar-benar tidak keren!" ucap Baekhyun sesaat setelah ia kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Oke, biarkan Baekhyun mengatur napasnya lebih dulu. Karena kini ada Xiumin yang menjadi orang selanjutnya yang harus masuk kedalam haunted house. Hyung cantik itu begitu tenang seperti biasanya. Bahkan semua member tak menyangka ketika tiba-tiba saja Xiumin sudah keluar dari rumah berhantu itu. Terlalu tenang dan... terlalu cepat, kau tahu. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai terkagum dengan keberanian hyungnya itu.

Last, kini giliran maknae line yang akan memasuki haunted house. Tao dan Sehun. Kali ini Tao harus berterima kasih pada Chen yang mau memberikan bendera "E" miliknya hingga akhirnya Tao bisa masuk ke dalam rumah mengerikan – setidaknya bagi Tao – itu bersama Sehun.

Dan, mari kita lihat Baekhyun yang moodnya perlahan membaik sejak ia berhasil melewati tantangan-tantangan di dalam haunted house. Bahkan ia lagi-lagi menggoda Tao dengan menirukan perkataan lucu Tao. Chanyeol juga melakukannya. Keduanya benar-benar kompak jika sedang menggoda orang lain. Seperti saat keduanya menirukan kalimat "Aku akan makan ayam!" yang diucapkan Chen saat berada di ruang latihan SM kemarin.

Tao dan Sehun mulai masuk dan dilanjutkan dengan racauan Tao yang begitu tidak jelas. Bagaimana tidak, maknae cina itu masih belum fasih berbicara bahasa korea. Apalagi ditambah dengan suara tangisannya yang membuat semua member yang sedang menuggu keduanya tertawa keras. Oke, Tao sangat imut malam ini.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia hanya duduk tenang. Ia benar-benar kedinginan disana. Bahkan ia menggenggam dua warm pack di kedua tangannya. Ia pun hanya tertawa dan membuat lelucon sekenanya. Karena ternyata namja mungil itu mulai bosan lagi. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya kini telah menghilang entah ke mana bersama Kai. Keduanya bahkan tak tertangkap dalam kamera showtime. Meski begitu, Baekhyun tampak mencoba biasa saja.

Dan ternyata, setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa namja tinggi itu kini tengah sibuk dengan Kai tepat di depan pintu keluar haunted house. Baekhyun yakin, keduanya pasti sedang membuat rencana untuk mengagetkan Tao.

Sial!

Baekhyun cemburu?

Pertanyaan retoris!

Tentu saja ia cemburu. Selama ini Baekhyun lah yang biasa menjadi partner in crime Chanyeol. Dan sekarang, dengan seenaknya Chanyeol menggantikan dirinya dengan Kai. Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun marah. Namun ia bisa apa? Ini showtime. Ini akan disiarkan. Jadi bialah Chanyeol membuat semua itu menjadi terliat lucu! Yah, meski itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Dan yap, Baekhyun memang benar. Chanyeol dan Kai memang mengagetkan Tao dengan berdiri tepat di ujung lorong yang menjadi tantangan terakhir. Baekhyun membiarkannya. Ia tak peduli lagi pada apapun yang akan Chanyeol lakukan. Ia lelah terlalu berharap pada namja itu. Kini anggap saja mereka memiliki kehidupan masing-masing.

.

...

.

Recording malam itu selesai dengan meriah dan juga masih dengan raut wajah Tao yang memerah. Ia masih saja menggandeng tangan Sehun bahkan saat ia harus masuk ke dalam mobil EXO M. Hingga akhirnya Kris memisahkannya dan merangkul Tao dengan lembut. Duizang itu segera menyuruh Sehun untuk masuk ke mobil EXO K agar mereka tak pulang terlalu larut.

Semua mulai memasuki mobil masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang tampak diam dalam gandengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja bermata bulat itu saat keduanya berjalan menuju mobil EXO K.

"Eo." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Kyungsoo ragu. Jika memang Baekhyun baik-baik saja, pasti namja itu akan banyak bicara. Baekhyun yang pendiam bukanlah Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk meraba kening Baekhyun sesaat. Dan... eh? Tidak panas?

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini?" ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil menepis tangan kiri Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir kau sakit. Ayolah, jangan diam seperti itu." ucap Kyungsoo polos.

"Baiklah... baiklah... ah, Kyungsoo ya, aku duduk di tengah bersamamu ya?"

"Eh? Wae?"

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin duduk bersamamu saja. Lagi pula aku bosan di belakang." pinta Baekhyun memelas.

Ck, permintaan yang aneh. Ya, aneh di telinga Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak. Ia sudah terbiasa duduk bersama Baekhyun di kursi belakang. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Yap, walaupun mereka duduk bersama Suho juga pastinya.

Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah berjalan di belakang Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menatap punggung namja manis itu dengan heran. Tak biasanya Baekhyun seperti itu. Tak biasanya ia menjauh darinya. Kini Chanyeol mulai berpikir, mungkinkah Baekhyun sudah bosan dengannya? Issh, matilah kau Park Chanyeol!

Baekhyun hanya diam. Yah, setidaknya ia hanya diam pada satu orang saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja tiang listrik bernama Park Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika mereka semua mencapai dorm, namja manis itu masih enggan bicara dengan namja tingginya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tak bisa apa-apa. Karena setiap ia bertanya pada Baekhyun, namja itu hanya akan menjawab "eo" atau "ani" atau parahnya ia tak mau menjawab sama sekali.

Chanyeol mengerti betul, Baekhyun tengah marah padanya. Oh _well_, ini yang paling dibenci Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tak apa jika Baekhyun marah padanya. Karena ia yakin, ia bisa membuat namja manis itu luluh padanya hanya dengan meminta maaf. Namun ia tak mau Baekhyun menjadi tampak murung seperti saat ini. Karena baginya, saat Baekhyun murung dan berdiam diri, maka keceriaan itu tak akan terlihat lagi. Yap, senyuman manis dan tawa renyah Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol kembali bersemangat setiap saat. Dan tingkah diam Baekhyun itu kini membuat Chanyeol semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

Malam begitu larut. Sejak kepulangan mereka dari Everland, hampir semua member kelelahan. Apalagi bagi Tao. Oke, ia terlalu banyak berteriak dan ia tadi pernah mengeluah saat kepalanya skit. Dan saat tengah malam seperti ini tentu saja ia akan merasa sangat lelah. Ah, mungkin tidak hanya Tao. Luhan dan Baekhyun juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Luhan sendiri telah menurut pada Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah memintanya untuk tidur terlebih dulu. Sepertinya maknae itu tahu namjachingunya benar-benar butuh istirahat. Sedangkan Baekhyun,ini sudah biasa saat ia tak akan pernah bisa tidur selayaknya member yang lain. Setidaknya ia tak bisa tidur di waktu yang sama dengan mereka. Semua orang juga tahu, kamar Chanbaek pasti masih akan selalu terdengar ramai bahkan hingga pukul 3 pagi. Yap, siapa lagi jika bukan karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlalu banyak bicara. Mereka selalu tidur terlalu larut dan untung saja Xiumin dan Tao adalah dua orang yang akan tidur dengan mudah. Jadi keduanya tak pernah merasa terganggu meski berada dalam kamar yang sama dengan mood maker dan happy virus itu.

Mata Baekhyun masih terbuka lebar. Ia tak pernah bisa tidur jika masih dibawah pukul 12 malam seperti ini. Karena biasanya ia akan bermain game bersama Chanyeol hingga menciptakan suara-suara bising yang bertahan hingga 3 jam kemudian. Atau paling tidak, mereka akan mengobrol – yang tentunya juga masih dengan suara berisik mereka – saat mereka bosan memainkan game itu.

Dan sialnya semua hal itu tidak terjadi malam ini. Baekhyun memilih diam dan mencoba menutup matanya perlahan. Hal itu telah ia lakukan berkali-kali sejak satu jam yang lalu. Namun sepertinya tubuhnya masih enggan beristirahat. Kau tahu, sepertinya Baekhyun memiliki penyakit sejenis kelebihan energi. Karena setiap malamnya ia masih saja banyak bicara atau sekedar bercanda bersama Chanyeol. Namun malam ini ia justru memilih untuk mendiamkan namjanya itu.

Chanyeol sendiri mengerti betul. Pastilah Baekhyun belum tidur saat itu. Ia masih menunggunya. Menunggu Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan konyol mereka setiap malam. Ia masih setia berbaring sambil menatap punggung Baekhyun yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Berharap namja manis itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya meski itu hanyalah ucapan selamat tidur.

Chanyeol ikut terdiam. Sama saja dengan Baekhyun, ia tak akan pernah bisa tidur sebelum membuat keributan di tengah malam bersama namja imutnya itu. Ia masih menunggu di sana. Berharap Baekhyun akan berbalik dan memberinya senyuman manis yang selalu memabukkan baginya.

Hingga akhirnya semenit kemudian, Chanyeol terkejut dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik selimutnya. Namja mungil itu membawa selimut dan bantalnya kemudian mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar masih dengan mulut terkunci.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Byun Baekhyun, mau kemana kau?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti seketika. Ia menatap sejenak Chanyeol yang kini tengah terduduk di ranjangnya lengkap dengan wajah terkejut.

"Aku hanya mau tidur dengan Jongdae." jawabnya lirih.

"Wae? Kau tak bisa tidur di sini saja?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. Yah, memikirkan seribu alasan agar dirinya bisa segera keluar dari kamar itu dan pergi dari tatapan Chanyeol yang selalu bisa membiusnya.

"Ani... Hanya saja aku akan merasa lebih aman jika tidur dengan namja berani sepertinya."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Alasan apa itu? Menurutnya ia tak kalah berani dari Chen. Bahkan ia selalu mampu membuat Baekhyun nyaman. Mengapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini?

"Ah iya, aku akan meminta Kai gantian denganku. Kau pasti suka. Geurae?"

Selanjutnya Baekhyun pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta persetujuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kecewa. Yah, begitulah. Ia pasti tak bisa menatap wajah manis Baekhyun sebelum tidur malam ini. Dan apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Bergatian dengan Kai? Dan dia pikir Chanyeol akan menyukainya?

Ck, Baekhyun salah besar!

Chanyeol tahu, semua ini pasti karena dirinya yang kini terlalu dekat dengan Kai. Memang seperti itu hingga seolah ia melupakan sosok Baekhyun yang selalu setia berada di sisinya. Tapi bukan ini yang diharapkannya. Ia tak mau Baekhyun menjadi semarah ini dan mulai meninggalkannya perlahan. Hei ayolah, Chanyeol tak pernah berniat membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini!

Namja tiang listrik itu terus saja mengutuk dirinya malam itu. Hingga lima menit kemudian seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia benra-benar berharap itu Baekhyun. Ia berharap Baekhyun akan kembali lagi dan mau menemaninya tidur malam itu. Tapi ternyata ia harus menyesal saat ia melihat wajah mengantuk Kai yang lengkap dengan rambut berantakan miliknya mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan buat Baekhyun hyung marah. Kau ingat itu, hyung?" ucap Kai masih sambil menutup matanya lemas dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Baekhyun.

Kai mengerti keadaan seperti ini. Karena sedikit banyak dialah yang – secara tidak sengaja – membuat Baekhyun marah malam itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak pernah bisa menolak ketika Chanyeol memintanya untuk tampak mesra dengan namja tiang listrik itu di setiap episodenya. Ayolah, Chanyeol punya seribu alasan untuk mengancam dongsaengnya itu. Kai hanyalah seorang maknae yang tetap akan tunduk pada ancaman-ancaman hyungnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Aku tak pernah berharap akan menjadi seperti ini Kai." ucap Chanyeol lemah.

"Sudahlah, kita tidur saja hyung. Ini sudah malam."

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam dan menuruti perkataan namja tan itu. Ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya perlahan. Ia tahu akan begitu sulit tidur dalam ketenangan malam itu. Karena pada kenyataannya obat tidurnya yang berwujud manusia super manis itu tak ada di sana.

.

...

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Jongdae ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan ketika ia melihat wajah Chen yang baru saja bangun pagi itu. Namja itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Chen memang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kantung matanya pun terlihat lebih menghitam. Ia lelah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas karena ia tidur terlalu larut semalam. Luhan dan Kyungsoo – yang saat itu sedang sibuk membuat sarapan – terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan lead vokal EXO itu. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai yang sedang duduk bersama Baekhyun di meja makan hanya bisa menatap wajah hyung mereka itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Memang tak semua dari ke- dua belas member itu ada disana. Kris dan Tao tak bergabung di sarapan pagi itu karena mereka masih sibuk dengan dunia mimpi mereka. Mereka terlelap begitu lama setelah menjalani malam yang menyeramkan. Yah, setidaknya malam itu benar-benar mengerikan bagi Tao. Bukan begitu? Sedangkan Suho, Xiumin dan Lay tengah pergi berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan mereka. Dan Chanyeol, ah... entahlah, namja itu masih betah berdiam diri di kamarnya.

Kembali lagi pada Chen yang kini tengah bergabung di meja makan dengan wajah kusutnya. Ia masih setengah menutup matanya. Ia ingin sekali melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun sayang, suasana pagi itu telah membuat rasa ingin tidurnya hilang begitu saja. Padahal ia yakin ia masih terlalu lelah.

"Kau sepertinya sakit, Jongdae ah? Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" kini Kyungsoo mulai angkat bicara.

Chen terdiam sesaat.

"Tanyakan saja padanya." ucap Chen sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

Seketika Baekhyun mematung disana. Diikuti dengan tatapan bingung dari Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun dan Kai yang tepat menjurus pada namja manis itu.

"Wae? Apa salahku?" tanya Baekhyun seolah tak berdosa.

"Kau sendiri tahu aku tak pernah mau tidur denganmu, Byun Baekhyun." ucap Chen malas.

"Apakah Baekhyun hyung mengganggu tidurmu hyung? Mianhae..." ucap Kai yang merasa bersalah karena sudah mau menuruti permintaan Baekhyun untuk bergantian kamar dengan namja itu semalam.

"Waeee? Aku hanya mengajakmu mengobrol. Apa itu salah?" protes Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi tidak sampai selarut itu!" ucap Chen tak mau kalah.

Baik Kyungsoo, Luhan maupun Kai mengerti betul situasi ini. Jika Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk tidak tidur di kamarnya sendiri, itu berarti pastilah sedang ada perang dunia antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan ketiganya sedikit heran, mengapa Chanyeol tak kunjung meminta maaf pada namja mungil itu. Tak seperti biasanya ketika Chanyeol selalu meminta maaf pada Baekhyun seketika saat mereka selesai bertengkar meski dirinya tak yakin dalam posisi bersalah atau tidak.

Sehun yang duduk tepat di sebelah Baekhyun masih _clueless_ dan memandang Chen dan baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. Luhan dan Kyungsoo – yang sedang menunggu sup kimchi buatan mereka matang – hanya bisa memandang Baekhyun yang begitu keras kepala dengan malas. Sedangkan Kai, berbagai pikiran tengah melintas di otaknya. Ia merasa bersalah baik pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol ataupun Chen. Paling tidak ia sedikit berkontribusi dalam pertengakaran rumah tangga (?) ini. Bukan begitu?

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Aku akan tidur dengan Kyungsoo malam ini!" ucap Baekhyun kesal yang ia sebut ucapan mengalah.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa begitu?" ucap Kyungsoo spontan.

"Wae? Kau tak mau? Ah, baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan tidur bersama Kris hyung dan manager hyung malam ini."

"HENTIKAN TINGKAH KONYOLMU, BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak seseorang bersuara bass dengan tiba-tiba yang kini sudah berdiri dekat dengan meja makan itu.

Semua terkejut. Bahkan Chen yang sedari tadi masih setengah menutup matanya, kini sudah membuka mata untanya lebar-lebar. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol telah berdiri di sana dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan marah. Semua mata kini tertuju pada namja tiang listrik yang kini tengah bediri dengan raut mengerikan miliknya. Semua tampak terkejut. Terlebih lagi Baekhyun yang namanya baru saja di sebutkan olehnya.

Sepi... Mengerikan... Tak ada seorang pun yang berani angkat bicara. Hei, ini saat-saat yang langka bukan? Saat dimana sang happy virus menampakkan kemarahannya.

Kyungsoo mengerti betul situasi ini. Jika ia ikut angkat bicara, maka semua akan menjadi lebih rumit. Ia memilih untuk segera mematikan kompor listrik yang sedari tengah memanaskan sup kimchi buatan Luhan dan dirinya. Hal yang selanjutnya Kyungsoo lakukan adalah mencari jalan bagaimana caranya agar mereka semua bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua saja disana.

"Luhan hyung, ayo kita bersihkan kamar! Sejak bangun tadi, kita langsung masak. Tak sempat membereskannya!" ucap Kyungsoo pada Luhan lengkap dengan kedipan penuh arti.

Luhan seketika mengerti. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua saja. Yap, sedikit banyak juga karena kedipan dari dongsaeng bermata bulat itu.

"Geurae. Ayo Sehun ah, kau juga harus ikut! Ingatlah kau juga penghuni kamar itu!" ajak Luhan pada namjachingunya.

Sehun yang sedari tadi benar-benar _clueless_ tentang situasi panas Chanbaek itu pun akhirnya hanya bisa menurut dan mulai pergi meninggalkan dapur bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kai, ia terduduk begitu takut disana. Ia kini tengah bersama tiga orang yang menerima akibat buruk karena tingkahnya selama ini. _Well_, walaupun semua tingkahnya semata adalah permintaan Chanyeol. Namun tetap saja ia merasa berdosa besar pada ketiganya. Ah, mungkin tidak terlalu besar pada Chanyeol karena ia yang memintanya menjadi seperti i ini.

"Hyung, ayo kita ke kamar dulu. Sepertinya kau masih perlu tidur." ucap Kai sambil menarik paksa tangan Chen.

Chen hanya bisa menurutinya. Ia pun masih enggan bergabung dalam perang sengit Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Meski biasanya ketiga 92 line itu akan berbicara bersama-sama.

Dan akhirnya dapur itu begitu sepi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih bersitegang dalam sikap diam mereka. Tak ada satupun yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Chanyeol masih berdiri dan Baekhyun pun masih duduk terdiam di meja makan.

Chanyeol menatap namja itu intens. Menahan emosinya sejenak agar tak terlalu terlihat bodoh. Sama saja dengan Baekhyun, ia pun merindukan namja manis itu. Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk. Ia mencoba bersabar sebelum akhirnya tiba -tiba saja Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya sambil berkata, "Aku akan ke kamar."

Namja manis itu segera meninggalkan meja makan dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol tak ingin menyiakan kesempatan itu. Saat Baekhyun melewatinya, dengan sengaja ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyundan menggenggamnya erat. Bahkan tanpa menatap namja itu sama sekali.

"Lepaskan." ucap Baekhyun dingin.

"Ikut aku!"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol membawa namja manis itu ke balkon dorm mereka. Ini masih waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati udara pagi Seoul. Yah, setidaknya mereka bisa sedikit menikmatinya meski udara itu begitu dingin. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju tepi balkon itu dan memintanya berpegangan pada besi pengamannya. Kemudian ia berdiri di belakang baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Tenang. Chanyeol hanya mau merasakan kenyamanan itu. Suatu kenyamanan yang ia dapatkan ketika ia berada begitu dekat dengan namja yang telah ia klaim menjadi miliknya itu.

"Hentikan! Di sini dingin! Aku mau masuk!" ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil setengah meronta dalam pelukan namjachingunya.

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu." ucap Chanyeol tenang.

"Shireo! Aku mau masuk! Lepaskan aku Park Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun bersikeras sambil terus meronta.

"Diamlah atau aku akan memperkosamu disini!"

Chanyeol tak tahan. Ia lebih memilih mengancam Baekhyun dari pada harus bersikap tenang layaknya namja lemah yang sok memberi pengertian. _Please_, Chanyeol bukan orang seperti itu.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia masih membelakangi Chanyeol yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menatap ke depan. Menatap gedung-gedung tinggu itu yang kini masih tertutup kabut pagi. Ia tak tahu apa mau Chanyeol kali ini. Ia terlalu enggan untuk memikirkan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Ia hanya merasa iri pada Kai. Itu saja sebenarnya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia meletakan kepalanya di pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"Ani."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan singkat. Memang begitulah style bicara Baekhyun jika sedang malas berbicara pada Chanyeol.

"Kau kesal padaku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ani." Baekhyun kembali menjawabnya dengan jawaban singkat.

"Kau kecewa padaku?"

"Ani."

"Kau membenciku?"

"Ani."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"A- Ya! Mengapa kau bertanya terus hah?" ucap baekhyun yang terlihat kesal.

Baekhyun tak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Chanyeol itu dengan jawaban yang sama. Ani? Tidak mungkin! Baekhyun sangat mencintai namja itu asal kau tahu saja!

"Tentu saja kau mencintaiku, baby!" ucap Chanyeol puas sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri!" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Wae? Aku salah? Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Oke, aku memang mencintaimu! Kau puas? Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tak bisa berkutik. Deru nafas dan suara bass Chanyeol selalu bisa menghipnotisnya untuk selalu merasa nyaman berada di sekitar namja itu. Apalagi saat-saat seperti ini. Dimana Chanyeol akan meminta maaf dengan tulus padanya. Dengan suara lembut yang selalu menyapa telinganya.

"Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae..." ucap Chanyeol sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup pundak Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bersalah."

'Mwo?'

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang terdiam. Ia heran. Ia berpikir keras. Mengapa seolah Baekhyun mengalah? Baekhyun tak menyalahkannya kali ini. Justru ia menngatakan bahwa dirinya tak bersalah. Sungguh, ini tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku yang salah disini. Aku terlalu posesif terhadapmu. Aku bahkan tak bisa melihatmu bersama Kai. Ck, bodoh!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang terdengar menyedihkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Baek..."

"Aku hanya takut Yeol."

"Wae? Kau masih takut karena hantu-hantu itu?"

"Lebih dari itu. Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu..."

Chanyeol tak tahan. Ia segera membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap namja mungilnya itu intens. Air matanya telah menggenang. Baekhyun terlihat menyedihkan dengan butiran air mata yang hampir jatuh itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat butiran kristal itu jatuh. Ia benci melihatnya. Ia benci melihat tangisan Baekhyun. Apalgi itu adalah karena dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol segera meraih tengkuk Baekhyun dan mencium bibir kissable itu. Meraih bibir mungil baekhyun dengan bibir tebal miliknya. Memberinya lumatan-lumatan penenang baik untuk dirinya sendiri maupun untuk baekhyun. Menyesap betapa manisnya candu itu hingga terkadang ia akan kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Cukup lama bibir itu saling melumat hingga akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol melepas tautan keduanya hanya untuk memberi oksigen yang cukup bagi paru-paru mereka. Ia masih meraih tengkuk Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menempelkan kening lebarnya pada kening Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap mata yang tengah terlihat lesu itu.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran buruk tentangku. Aku hanya melampiaskan kecemburuanku dulu."

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia mengerti, apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Ia mengerti arti kata cemburu itu. Ia mengerti arti kata "dulu" itu bagi Chanyeol. Dan sejenak ia tak percaya Chanyeol masih saja merasakannya hingga sekarang.

"Kau milikku. Dan aku milikmu. Hanya seperti itu dan tak akan pernah berubah. Arra?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia mengerti. Dalam hal ini keduanya bersalah. _Well_, bersalah karena diri mereka yang mengidap penyakit bernama posesif-yang-terlalu-besar. Chanyeol tak pernah ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Mianhae... Saranghae..." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun singkat.

"Nado..."

Dan inilah alasan mengapa Baekhyun saat ini dengan sangat mudah memaafkan Chanyeol. Karena ternyata Chanyeol masih saja cemburu dengan moment-moment kedekatannya dengan Kai dulu. Asal kau tahu saja, beberapa bulan belakangan Kai dan Baekhyun sebenarnya selalu terlihat lebih mesra dari pada Kai-Chanyeol ataupun Kai-Kyungsoo. Dan masih sangat jelas di ingatan Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol uring-uringan tak jelas sesaat setelah kepulangan mereka dari Sukira saat promo album mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Baekhyun memang tak sengaja mencium kepala Kai saat siaran berlangsung. Dan hal kecil itu sukses membuat Chanyeol cemburu stadium akhir. Yap, sejak saat itu hingga moment yang terakhir adalah beberapa minggu kemarin saat Kai dengan berani memeluk Baekhyun saat di restoran cina.

Baekhyun bisa memakluminya. Kini saatnya dirinya yang harus menjadi lebih dewasa. Ia harus mengerti Chanyeol yang memiliki tingkat kecemburuan di luar batas. Ia harus memakluminya. Ia harus memaafkannya. Karena sudah pasti ia sangat mencintai namja itu.

"Kau kedinginan..." ucap Chanyeol saat merasakan jemari Baekhyun yang mulai menggigil.

"Eo-eoh..." jawab Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan karena tubuhnya kini juga ikut menggigil.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, segera saja Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun bridal dan membawa namja itu masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Ya! Ya! Kau mau apa?" ucap Baekhyun meronta saat ia sudah berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Menghangatkanmu." ucap Chanyeol lengakap dengan nada seduktif dan wajah mesumnya.

Oh, baiklah, Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus mengerti sifat Chanyeol yang lainnya. Pervert. Ya, arena otak mesum Chanyeol sepertinya tengah bekerja. Dan kali ini ia harus menelan salivanya kuat-kuat karena ia yakin beberapa jam setelah ini pastilah ia akan kesulitan berjalan. Hingga sesaat kemudian Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kamar mereka dan "menghangatkan" namja manisnya itu.

...

.

**Sementara itu di kamar Hunhan-D.O...**

"Tao ya? Ada apa?" ucap Kyungsoo terkejut sesaat setelah Tao membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah kusut. Jelas sekali ia baru saja terbangun atau mungkin dibangunkan paksa oleh seseorang.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Kemarilah..." ucap Luhan membawa Tao yang masih setengah sadar untuk duduk di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Chanyeol hyung memintaku keluar karena dia bilang mau membicarakan hal yang sangat penting dengan Baekhyun hyung." ucap Tao dengan polosnya.

Otak Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera terbang menuju dua orang yang sangat cerewet itu. Membicarakan hal yang sangat penting? Tidak mungkin! Sejak kapan mereka menjadi serius seperti itu? Lagipula hal seperti itu tak harus dilakukan di dalam kamar bukan? Mereka bisa bicara di ruang tengah!

Di sana Kyungsoo masih berpikir. Jika mereka tak mungkin membicarakan-hal-yang-penting di dalam kamar dan juga kenyataannya mereka justru meminta Tao keluar, itu berarti hal yang mungkin mereka lakukan adalah...

_That's it!_

_He got it!_

Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari duduknya dan segera melangkah menuju kamar chanbaek meninggalkan Luhan-Tao yang mentapnya bingung dan juga Sehun yang ternyata sudah tertidur lagi. Ia mengetuk dengan keras pintu kamar ChanBaek dari luar. Ia tak akan pernah masuk begitu saja karena ia yakin dua orang mood maker dan happy virus itu pasti sudah menguncinya dari dalam.

"YA! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA DI PAGI HARI?! ITU MENJIJIKKAN!"

Kyungsoo berteriak penuh tenaga. Sedangkan dua orang di dalam kamar itu sama sekali tak ingin menjawabnya. _Well_, mereka terlalu sibuk. Chanyeol yang terlalu sibuk "menghangatkan" Baekhyun dengan sentuhan-sentuhan panasnya. Dan Baekhyun sendiri yang terlalu sibuk mendesah dan menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Oke, lupakan saja Kyungsoo yang kini seolah menjadi eomma mereka yang sedang marah-marah pagi itu.

.

.

.

**END**

.

Okay, kkeeuuutt!

Exo showtime ep 10 selesai dengan "panas"! Hahaha... Oke, menurut sepengetahuan author rumah hantu itu emang ada di taman bermain yang namanya Everland di Yongin, Gyeonggi-do. So, nama taman bermain itu bener-bener author ambil dari namanya asli. Yah, begitulah... hehehe

Otte chingudeul? Authir tunggu **REVIEW** nya yah?


End file.
